


Countdown

by Trashqueen19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashqueen19/pseuds/Trashqueen19
Summary: 10.The countdown starts





	Countdown

10\. 

When the countdown starts Alyssa feels a tug on the sleeve of her jacket. She turns with a smile and is met with the smiling face of her best friend. Before she can get a word out, Sam has a hand cupping her jaw and is bringing her in for the softest kiss of Alyssa’s life. In the midst of the cheers welcoming in the new year, Sam pulls away with a blush. Before she can speak, Alyssa is pulling her back in, a smile stretched across her face. 

9\. 

They easily make the transition from friends to lovers. The Chicago winter is cold, but Alyssa has never felt warmer inside. As she walks with Sam’s fingers laced with hers to their favorite breakfast spot, all she can feel is warmth. She halts their walk and gently pulls Sam into her personal space before giving her a small peck, her heart running a marathon in her chest. 

8\. 

Alyssa used to detest Valentine’s Day, seeing it as nothing more than a holiday fueled by capitalism. But when she walking into her apartment and sees a trail of rose petals leading to her bedroom and a smirking Samantha Johnson perched on her bed, she’s never loved a holiday more. 

7.

The new season starts and part of Alyssa hates the sport that she made her life. Sam was being sent to Utah and it didn’t feel fair. Sam stayed the night every night for a week before she has to join her new team, making every moment count. 

6\. 

Though it wasn’t ideal, they made the distance work. Skype dates and movie nights, phone calls and letters. They made it work and they were happy. 

5\. 

Alyssa loved the way the Utah sunset seemed to make Sam’s skin glow. She gently traced shapes on the bare skin of the other woman’s back, smiling at the occasional giggle that would escape her girlfriends lips. She placed feather light kisses to relaxed shoulder blades and told Sam that she could die happy in that moment. 

4\. 

As the season picked up and everyone was scrambling for a spot in postseason tournament, Skype calls we made less and more phone calls went to voicemail. 

3\. 

Breakfast in Chicago should have made them happier than they’d been in a while, but Alyssa could barely do anything more than push her food around her plate while Sam looked anywhere but her eyes. 

2.

Fuck Australia. That was all Alyssa thought as she turned another corner on her run. Sam was going to Australia to play and didn’t want to strain their relationship anymore. She ended it right before she caught her plane, leaving Alyssa’s heart in pieces on the floor of ORD. 

1.

Alyssa sat on the couch of Christen and Julie’s LA home as the countdown began. Wanting the cushions to swallow her as a lump formed in her throat. She wasn’t ready to leave behind the best and worst year of her life, the memory of this time last year sitting like a stone on her chest. She finished her drink and retreated to the guest room that was hers for the next few weeks, she didn’t feel like celebrating.


End file.
